


"Shortcake"- Eren Yeager x Reader

by chokkymilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asshole but has soft spot for reader, College Student Eren Yeager, Connie Springer & Sasha Blouse & Reader Best Friends, F/M, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Best Friends, Jean and Reader Platonic Realtionship, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart Are Best Friends, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tattoo Artist Eren Yeager, Tongue Piercings, Top Eren Yeager, you can tell the troupe im going for right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokkymilk/pseuds/chokkymilk
Summary: "I hope this isn't your idea of a date?"At Maria University, where students strive to be the best they could be. Y/n enters for her first time ever and wants to experience the college life. Her roomate Sasha Braus does just that, while introducing her to new people as well. One person in particular sparks interest in Y/n. No one other than Eren Yeager.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Connie Springer & Sasha Braus & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	"Shortcake"- Eren Yeager x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little fanfic, I hope it's to you guys likings ~chokkymilk

* * *

_**Chapter 1: "Welcome to the Party"** _

* * *

SEPTEMBER 14th

A week after college has opened for the new school year and semester. 

**Y/N P.O.V**

I've finally have gotten most of my stuff in my shared dorm room. Even though this is all new to me, I'm trying to think of the postives. Y/N thinks as she places her belongings in a certain corner of the room. This will be your first year away from your hometown and family, during this past week you've been suffering from "homesickness". You know for a fact that you are just regretting leaving home when your brother didn't make up with you. In other words this fleeting feeling is hiraeth. But what can you say? It's natural for siblings to get in arguments, so you keep reminding yourself not to dwell on the issue. That's the problem though, there is this nagging feeling that keeps you thinking about your brother. 

Maria University. The university that I am at right now is pretty neat. The people here are nice and sweet as well, especially my dormate Sasha Braus. Sasha is a very eccentric girl who truly means no harm. Thanks to her my life here at the uni hasn't been bad. I would like to think Sasha is my best friend, but I don't want to come off as clinging. Just because she is close to my childhood friends, doesn't mean she would be close to me right? Hmm. I'll ask her about it when she gets back. Hold on...wait a dang second what day is today again?

The neatly cleaned rightside of the room became messy as Y/n began to rummage around her belongings to find her phone. When she finally found her phone, the dorm room door opened. Startling Y/n , which caused her to drop her phone and fall onto a pile of clothes, her butt resting in the air. 

_*A few minutes before*_

**SASHA P.O.V**

Sasha was in the canteen with Connie, Jean, and Mikasa. They were having a conversation over food when Sasha looked at her phone and gasped. "Crap". Sasha inwardly cussed herself out, she was late. More importantly she knew that you would forget that you promised to go somewhere with her today. Which started in a hour none the less. Being quick on her feet, Sasha snatched the potato out of Connie's hands. Left him a subtle smile which earned her a sheepish green in return. Sasha was running through the campus, potato at hand, and her phone in the other trying to contact Y/n. 

Sasha being too occupied on her potato ran into something stern, she flew back only thing on her mind was her potato. The aushburn haired girl dove for her potato quickly dusting herself off to give the person she ran into a good earful. Sasha eyes flew to the person in front of her and gave them an earful. 

"Hey, you idiot. The next time you risk my babies life, I'll gut you like a fish". Sasha spat those words out as if they were venomus to taste. The person she bumped into laughed as if Sasha's threat wasn't important to him at all. "Funny coming from the person who ran into me". "Eren?". Sasha puzzled for a moment and Eren was going to speak that was until Sasha pulled him by his arm. Running towards the direction of her dorm room. "No time to explain, just follow me". Eren was reluctant at first, but he followed the impatient potato loving girl. 

Sasha got to her dorm room, but paused because she was out of breath. Eren visibly annoyed started to question why she dragged him all the way to her dorm room. "Potato for brains, why did you drag me here? Huh?". Sasha still out of breath weakly replied. "Me..roomie...party...late...your house". After a minute of silence Sasha took a big breathe of air and stood up to face Eren. "We are going to your house party". Eren used to Sasha antics laughed and spoke to her. "Ok, sounds good. So, why am I here again?". She looked at her potato that was in her hand then back to the man that was towering her. 

"Because you almost made me lose my potato. For compensation drive us there." Eren looked down on Sasha and spoke in a quiet tone. "Us you say?" Sasha shook her head happily and grinned at Eren. "Yes, my roomate and I. Now come on. Knowing Y/n she forgot about it.". Eren followed Sasha as she pushed through her dorm room, momentarily intrugued by Sasha's so-called roomate. 

_*Present Time*_

"Y/n?". As Sasha walked into the room, she was face to face with Y/n's butt in the air and her whole side of the room in a complete and utterly mess. Sasha verbally confused because she knows that her roomie was the cleanest, clean freak after her parent's old friend, Levi. Sasha was trying to figure out what to say when Eren walked in after her. 'Sasha come on, tell your friend to-.". Eren paused and stared at what he presumed to be Sasha's roomate, Y/n. She was bent over a pile of clothes and it looks like she is trying to reach for somethng. Eren flickered his eyesto the end of her shirt, y/n was in a long tee, which wasn't covering anything at all. Allowing Eren to see her voluptous bottom half. Eren continued to trail his eyes down her body, he stopped at her left ankle. Y/n had a tattoo on her left ankle, he ran his eyes along her tattoo ans slowly whispered "Est. 04.". He also noticed that she had an anklet dangling on her left foot, which read out "Rotër". Eren stared at her anklet for a second then traveled his eyes back up to her bottom half. 

Sasha now composed calls out to you. "You ditzy klutz. Get up we have a guest, and your ass is on full display.". 

**Y/N P.O.V**

When you heard Sasha say they had a guest, you assumed that it was Historia. You didn't worry about your butt being out in the open. "Sasha babes it's cool. I'm trying to find my phone". You were rummaging around tilting your butt further into the air as you digged further into the pile of clothes. Sasha breathed a sigh that could be heard across the nation. "You idiot get up now". Sasha angrily walked over to you and pulled you down by your shirt. Sasha bonked your head for good measures. "Ow, Sasha what was that for?". You rubbed you head as you were standing up to bonk Sasha back for hitting you. When you turned around you were faced with a tall man you never seen before. 

You tilted your head to get a better view of the man, he stared right into your eyes. Eyes roaming around the tall man, you figured he had to be somewhere around 6'1. Seeing as he was easily towering over you and Sasha. (Sorry for those who are tall, I gave y/n my height for reference which I'm used to. I'm 5'2 btw.) You continued to trail your eyes around the tall mans body, stopping at his right arm. He had a sleeve tattoo with snakes and a dagger in the middle of it. You flickered your eyes to his face to see him staring straight into your soul. 

The eye contact surprises you and causes you to let out a hushed giggle. "He's kind of cute". You mumbled to yourself. Before you could continue to roam your eyes around the man you remember the state you are in. Steathly you stand behind Sasha and started to talk. "And who might this be, Sasha?" Sasha sighed and began to speak, "Now you want to pay attention to me. Eren, Y/n Flitch. Y/n, Eren Yeager. There introductions over. Sasha pouted and Eren chuckled when he saw the small figure behind Sasha poke her head out to greet him. 

"Hello Erah". You blushed because you were so nervous that you fumbled his name. "I'm Sasha's roomate". Sasha bonked you on your head again and grumbled. "He already knows that you ditz. Now why aren't you dressed? We have somewhere to be.". Upon Sasha's words you freeze up and turn to look at the calender. You gasped dramatically. "THAT WAS TODAY?". You screamed and Sasha covered her ears expecting you to scream. "Yes you idiot. I knew this would happen." You looked at Sasha confused and spoke "Eh? Howcome the idiot is calling me an idiot?" Sasha cranked her neck to stare at you dumbfoundedly. "Eh? Eh? Me an idiot?" You nodded your head and Sasha looked at you mouth wide open. You laughed and patted her on her back. 

"Sorry Sasha, I forgot today was the day of the party". You spoke quietly and visibly upset. Eren cleared his throat and the two girls looked at him in confusion. "Sasha I'll drive you and your friend to the party. Just be dressed and meet me in the schools parking lot in 20". Sasha gave Eren a reassuring smile and said her byes. Eren looked at you as he left the room, he saw you completely helpless under Sasha's rambles. Eren chuckled to himself and mumbles a single word "Cute". 

When Eren left you repeatedly banged on Sasha's chest soflty while rambling on. "Sashaaaaaaaaaa. Why did you bring that guy here? He clearly saw my ass you fool". You was greatly embarrassed and Sasha just giggled and patted you on your head to comfort you. "Sorry shortie it wasn't on purpose. Who wouldve known you'd greet us with your ass in the air?". Sasha laughed whole heartedly and that caused heat to rise in your cheeks. You were red as a tomato from the tips of your ears. Trying to conceal your embarrassment you cleared you throat loudly, and started to direct Sasha to the shared closet. 

"You stay here and pick an outfit out while I clean this mess up and freshen up". Sasha looked at you and smiled brightly. "You got it cap'n". Sasha was flying through the clothes on the hangers, then she stopped and let out a soft chuckle. "This will be fun". 

**NARRATOR P.O.V**

While Sasha was laughing to herself quietly on the leftside of the room, Y/n was finishing up the loose ends of the scattered clothes that was everywhere. When she picked up the last bit of clothing and placed it in its respected place, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally done". Y/n exclaimed and turned to Sasha. "Making any progress over there Sasha". Y/n walked over to Sasha stepping on her tiptoes to see if she can look over Sasha's shoulders. At the same time Sasha turned around and presented y/n her outfit she chosen for her. For a few seconds Y/n looked between Sasha and the garments in her hands. Y/n hands flew to her face as her cheeks started to redden. 

"No". Y/n flatly refused Sasha's outfit, but Sasha retorted and said. "You told me I can pick your outfit, and who is the one who forgot about it? Hmm?". Sasha made sure to pull the guilt card with Y/n . As Sasha predicted, y/n took the garments and put them on. Y/n fixed herself up as Sasha looked on as a mother happy to see her baby grow up. "Awe. They grow up so fast". Sasha said jokingly as she nudged her cheek on y/n cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can't believe you got me wearing, wearing this skimpy outfit". Y/n was wearing a red dress that clung to her curves, the dress came up to right below her butt. There also was a slit on y/n left leg which showed off her skin and her tattoo of a red dragon. The chest part of the dress was in a v shaped which showed off her plumbed breast. Y/n did not really wear jewelry other than her "Rotër" anklet, her nose ring which was on her left side, a thumb ring on her right hand, and stud earrings. To top it off Sasha made y/n wear a pair of stilettos. Y/n was blushing so much you could not tell which was redder, the dress she wore or her face.

Sasha pleased with herself grabs y/n hands and pulls her along with her towards the schools parking lot. "Let's party Y/n!". Sasha exclaimed as they made their way out the dorms. 

**EREN'S P.O.V**

Eren fumbles in his pants pocket to find his car keys, when he feels the cool metallic against his fingers, he pulls on it. The car keys now in his hands he twirls them around his fingers and thinks about what just happened as he walks to his car. "She is something else". Eren chuckled as he clicks the button on his keys to unlock his car door. He settles in his car and turns the engine on. The car lights up showing a low but bright light beaming in the parking lot. Eren turns his head to look in the back seat, in the back there is a black leather jacket thrown across the back seat. Along with the jacket were pairs of slides. He grabs them and puts them neatly in the back, so it will be enough space for whomever was to sit back there. 

It has been 30 minutes since Eren left Sasha's dorm room, he clicks his tongue and faces the direction of the double doors. "I told them to be ready in-". From where his car is parked, he had a perfect view of the double doors. He saw Sasha talking happily while pulling a flushed face girl in a short body dress. "Tch. Shit". Eren eyes you up and down while he inwardly grumbles "Today will be something else". Eren puts his car in drive and pulls up to you and Sasha. As the car was pulling up, you clunged to Sasha's jacket and hid behind her. Sasha patted your head and spoke in a soft tone. "You look good y/n, don't be shy. It's your first party so try and have fun. Yeah? 

Eren rolls down the passenger's side window down and speaks. "Get in". 

**Y/N'S P.O.V**

"Dear cake gods please help me". You take a deep breath in as you try to drown out Sasha's and Eren's voice. "What have I got myself into?". You stare out the window and watch as the cars pass by you. The moon is shining brightly, and you stare in awe. "The moon is beautiful tonight". You whispered to yourself and turned to the front of the car. That is when you see them. Greenish blue eyes piercing at you through the rear view mirror. (For the longest time I had a brain fart on what that middle piece mirror was called LMAOOO.) You gasp loudly which causes Sasha to turn to look in your direction. Concern written all over her face. 

"Are you ok y/n?" She peers at you waiting for an answer and you answer her lightly. "I'm good Sash, just got the chills". You giggle which causes Sasha to laugh as well. "It's undertandable. This is your first party in like what? Forever?". You blush lightly and peer in the front so you can ask Eren a question. "Eren?". You call out to him as you lean your arms on the middle rest to prop yourself up. Eren side glances at you and then back to the road in front of him. He hums in acknowledgement and encourages you to continue.

"Is the party going to be big...or is it going to be something secluded?". Sasha looks at you and she smirks, happy that you are finally interested in the outside world again. Eren chuckles as he pulls up to a stop at a red light. He turns to you; you guys are now faced to face looking at each other. "I mean it is a party ziemlich". " _Ziemlich"_. You repeated in your head, then asked him another question. "Does that mean it'll be packed?". Eren looks back at the road as he starts to drive again. 'Yup, pretty much". You slide back in your seat feeling more nervous than you had been before. Sasha chimes in when she sees you shrink back in your seat. 

"Don't worry Y/n, I told the others that you were coming. So, I'm pretty sure Connie and Armin will be there". When Sasha said that you had the widest grin on your face. "Can't wait". That was all you said when Eren comes to a stop and parks the car. 

"We've arrived, welcome to the party". Eren says as he gets out his car and walks to the sidewalk waiting for you and Sasha to get out. Sasha and you get out the car as soon as you guys are out the car you are hit with the cold crisp air. Eren notices and grabs his leather jacket out the backseat. "Here y/n". You stare at the jacket at hand and Sasha nudges you so you can take it. "Thank you Eren". Was all you said as you slipped the overly large jacket over your arms. "No problem. I'm a little late so I need to check somethings around the house. I'll see you guys in there". Eren says as he jogs to the back of the house. Sasha grabs your hand and drags you towards the front door. The front door is wide open, and people are surrounding the front door steps. 

When you are making your way to the door with Sasha you can feel eyes on you and you cling onto Sasha even tighter. She giggles and lets out a loud screech. "LET'S PARTY Y/NNNNNN". You grab onto her clothes to calm her down because her scream caused dozens of people to stare your way, now more eyes are on you which makes you shiver. "Sasha, Sash. Calm down you got people staring at us". When you are desparetly trying to calm down Sasha two hands comes around your waist and lifts you up. Eren's jacket that was losely around your arms drops to the floor and you start kicking around to get the hands off you. You're about to scream when you smell a familiar scent. 

"Connie that you?". You questioned as the hands let you down gently and turns you around. "The one and only sugar". Connie beams as he sees you. "CONNIE, I MISSED YOU". You squeal as you jump into Connie's arms. Totally shocking him, he grabs onto your back to keep you from falling. "I missed you more y/n". Connie softly lets you down then he stares at you. You croutch down to pick up Erens jacket and place it on your forearm. The you stare up at Connie too, trying to figure out what he is thinking. 

"One, Sasha". Sasha turns at the sound of her name being called. "Whatchu want dude?". Sasha says as she scans the room for snacks. "Why is Y/n dressed like this?". He ponders as he stares at Sasha, you, your dress, and back to Sasha. "What's the problem? She looks hot". Sasha says as she pulls you in by the shoulders. "That is the _problem_ ". Connie states as he leans in closer to get a good look at you. You stare at him, looking in his honey eyes, and catching a glimps of his nose ring. "What happened to the cute and shy y/n?'. Connie asks as he pulls your cheeks like he is playing with a baby. 

"Oh, she is still here". You retort as you shoo Connie's hands from your face. Connie laughs as he gingerly pats the top of your head. 'Well Y/n, let's have some fun, shall we?". Connie takes you by the hand and drags you further into the party. 

Connie and you approach the kitchen, yiu see a man with blonde hair and an undercut. You let go of Connie's hand to hug the blonde man. "Arminnnnn~". You call out to him in a sing-song way as you squeeze him in a tight hug. The blonde man smiles when he hears your voice. "Hey Y/n". You were about to give him another hug when a blonde woman comes in your field of vision to pry your hands off Armin. "Annieeeeeeee". You cry out. "No fair. I haven't seen him in a bop". The blonde woman glares at you and you stop immediately. "Hehe, just kidding Annie. He's all yours". Connie walks up with Sasha and starts laughing. 

"What have I told you Y/n". You pout as everyone starts to laugh at you. Armin looks at you ans he smiles brightly which causes Annie to smack him in his head. "Stop smiling at her you idiot". Annie says as she goes in the fridge to pull out cans of beer. "You know I only have eyes for you baby boo". Armins freezes when he finishes that sentence. Sasha, Connie, and you stare at Annie as she turns around with the evilest glare she could muster. "Run". Was all you said as Armin ran out the kitchen, Annie following him. 

You, Connie, and Sasha bust out in laughter. "Poor Armin". You guys could not contain your laughs and giggles as you watch the two run around the house. Sasha taps your shoulder to get your attention, when you turn you see her peering at you. "What?". You question her andn she smiles brightly. "Connie and I are going to go find the others, try to socialize ok?". Before you could stop them from leaving you on your own, they disappeared. 

Left alone in the kicthen you start rummaging in the fridge. To your surprise the owner had a stock of chocolate milk in the back. You took one out the pack and sat on the countertop. Sitting Eren's jacket on the side of you, your feet dangling, and you are sipping on the milk box. Not something you would think to see an adult do at a party. Apparently, someone else had the same idea because they called out to you. "You never change, do you? You stare at the figure getting closer to you. 

Chokingon your milk, the brown haired man walks closer to you. "Careful Y/n don't want to ruin your pretty dress, do you?". He reaches his hand up to your lips and wipes the milk off. Then licks his fingertips and smiles at you. "Missed me?". All you could do is gawk at the man; you're a blushing mess. You set your milk box down and hop off the counter. "Jean of course I did!". Jean hugs you back tightly as he takes your view in. "Let me guess. Sasha dragged you here in this get up?". You giggle as you back away from Jean. "You already know it". You tug at the dress because it kept rising showing your skin. "It looks good on you, you should wear stuff like this more often". Jean smirks at you when he sees you blush. (OkOK sorry forgot this was a Eren fanfic for a sec) 

You jab him in his side and pout. "I can never take such a flirt like you serious. Where's your lover girl at?". Jean rubs the back of his neck when you mention his lover. He shifts his weight and turns to the left side of the house. When you follow his gaze, yoiu see two figures mingled together. You mentally gag and make a disgusted sound. "Ew. Jeanie why are you looking at them get it on?". Jean sighs and pushes your body in front of him so you can get a better look. It was Mikasa and what looked to be a red head locking lips in the corner of the room. You looked behind you and see Jean eyes downcasted. 

You felt sorry for your friend. Even though you called him a flirt, you knew that he cherished Mikasa way too much to do something that would hurt her. Jean leaned his body weight onto you and put his head on your shoulders. "Awe. Jeanie forget about her. I mean there are more fish in the sea, right?". Jean wraps his hands around your waist from behind and whispers in your ear. "You know that there isn't another fish like her out there". You turned around and cuppped Jeans face. "Jeanie you know I love you right?". 

He smiles brightly and purses his lips. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too ducky". Jean kisses you on your forehead and straightens himself up. "Let us play some games, yea?. You giggle as Jean walks to the counter to grab himself a beer and your milk. "Can you grab that jacket too, please". Jean grabs the jacket and eyes it. "This yours?". Jean asks suspiciously. "No, Eren gave it to me". Jean takes a double take and walks up to you like he was lost in thought. "Eren who?". You thought to yourself and spoke sweetly. 

"Eren, Eren Yeager". Jean stares off and spaces then smiles. "Is that right? His my best friend'. You smile brightly and speak. "Well look at that". Jean hands you the milk and holds onto Eren jacket. "Let's have fun". You smile at Jean as you both walk into the back of the house to look for the others. Not noticing that a certain honey eyed man staring holes into your back. 

The night is only beginning, and it will be one hell of a ride. You thought to yourself. 

_~To be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraeth: Longing of home, missing something, loss, and or regret. 
> 
> Hey peeps <3 Author here :p
> 
> This is my first fanfic, and at the moment I'm just winging it. I'm writing this because I've read many other Eren Fanfics and I wanted to try my hand at one too. I want this to be a slow burn type story, so sorry if it's a little slow in the beginning. Also, please do tell me if it's too typical or so. If you want you can leave word of advice to me, in due time peeps :D


End file.
